When It Rains
by alycenwonder
Summary: Klaus/OC Cody finds herself in the middle of a small Viking village after a long bus ride from her home in California to the small town of Mystic Falls. Nothing has ever been quite normal for her but this.. This is something completely different. This cannot be real, can it? This will be a past and present story so expect some Elena and friends! Rewritten :P
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: WARNING! Mentions of possible rape in this chapter. Don't worry there isn't any actual rape! This is just giving you an idea of why she does what she does! ENJOY! I don't own TVD or The Originals! Just my OC!**

**This will also be the only chapter for a long while that talks about my OC's past. Now diff pOv.**

**Future:**

Cody opened her eyes as rain drops hit her nose angrily. She blinked a few times as she took in the area around her. "How did I get here?" She asked herself, brushing her knees of the twigs that clung to them. "What happened to the town?" Cody muttered, staring around into the forest. There should have been at least three office buildings and a clock tower where the tall trees now stood. "Damn it's freezing!" She wrapped her thin sweater around her lean arms, rubbing her elbows for warmth. But she was kidding herself if she thought it would help.

There were woods all around Cody and only a small cabin off in the clearing.. Had she gone mad? This could not be Mystic Falls. At least not the one she had seen so recently.

**"**Hello little one. You look lost. Can I help you?**" **A tall brown haired woman asked Cody as she shuffled towards the frail girl. She was wearing an old flowing dress and only fur tied tightly around her feet.. **"**Are you lost?" Mags repeated the gibberish..

_How the hell is this possible? _Cody shook her head. She had been sitting on her own in the town square... She closed her eyes for a few seconds. She must be dreaming.. _Wake up Cody.. Wake the hell up!_

But opening her eyes again the reality around Cody remained unchanged.. "No... No this isn't real." She stammered as she backed away from the woman. "I'm dreaming.. This isn't real!" Her hands shot out from her sides as she motioned for the woman to stay away from her...

"Please, come inside little one. We will find your family for you." The woman kept talking and talking... Cody didn't understand any of it! Where the hell was She? How did she get here?

_ 'I hope she is not lost.'_

Listening in on her thoughts wielded no change... Cody was in shock. She was stuck here unable to understand any of what was going on.

* * *

><p><strong>Past:<strong>

"They aren't coming back Code. They're gone." The ugly brown haired child sneered. Cody had heard it so many ways but this one got to her somehow. "They aren't coming back. Gone is gone." The small girl mouthed the words as if in slow motion. Cody watched the girl's lips move and wondered when she would shut up. "But it's okay, my parents are crack heads."

_'At least your parents aren't crack heads. It's better they are dead.'_

It happened before Cody could stop it. Her hand made a loud smacking sound as it hit the small ugly girl straight on her big stupid cheek. Screaming ensued as Cody turned and left the room. It didn't matter if the last of her words had been in her stupid head, she had heard them. Cody always heard them...

"Did you do that to my daughter?" The tall blonde woman demanded, grabbing Cody's wrist tightly and pulling into her closer. She wasn't even that little girl's mother.. Just a foster who got a little bit to attached. They were all kids who had no place else to go...

"Yeah." Cody shrugged, grumpy that she had to deal with this crap. She was only bloody eight years old and she had just lost her parents! "She was being annoying."

"Look you!" The woman gripped tighter, bruising Cody's arm most likely. Who cared these days? Certainly not Cody. "You have no right to put hands on my daughter. I took you in and gave you a roof over your head."

"She had no right talking about MY parents!" Cody snapped back, pulling on her wrist. What she wouldn't give to smack her right in her stupid face.

"You entitled little brat! Get upstairs this instant and get ready for bed. I don't want to see you for dinner."

"Whatever." Cody grumbled, pulling away and walking towards the dingy staircase that lead to her coat closet of a room.

"Three nights!" She screeched after her, "NO DINNER!"

_'Who needs food any ways..'_ Cody certainly didn't need her shitty meals. There was a small soup kitchen down town... She could take the bus. Cody doubted that the woman would even care that she was gone.

It had been Cody's first week there and she had already pissed the woman off enough that she bruised her and withheld sustenance. It was clearly not her calling to be a mother. The first night of Cody's punishment had been okay, she spent it alone in her cold dark room. The next night was very different.. Cody had gone off to the soup kitchen and she had come back after curfew. The woman yelled at her again, but that was the easiest part of her night. The worst part and the part that caused her plan to escape. When her husband came to Cody's room she knew it was time to go.

It was super late, maybe about one AM. Cody hadn't fallen asleep because she couldn't close her eyes for more then three minutes before her mother's voice would begin to haunt her dreams. _'You are special Cody. Don't ever forget that.'_

Cody heard the door creak and the bed shift as the man climbed in next to her, but the worst was that she heard his thoughts before he had even climbed the stairs._ 'Made my wife cry. I've been tryin to do that for years.. Gonna get a little taste. That last girl was no fun.'_

Needless to say, the second he climbed into her bed and his hand slid up her small thigh, she lashed out. Cody had never screamed so loud before, not ever. She had never been given a reason to. Her parents were wonderful people who wouldn't hurt a fly. But not every person out there was like that, clearly.

"Get your hands offa me!" She screamed, kicking her legs like a maniac.

"Come on honey, stop yelling and give it to me." He said, grabbing her legs. "Don't be so ungrateful."

That's when it happened.. At least it's the first time Cody could remember it happening.. With her last scream he went flying out her door and rolled down the stairs with a loud grunt. Cody curled up at the end of the bed and tried to stay calm, but how was it possible to be calm when a grown up tries to rape you? You can't! She had to get the hell outta this terrible place.

* * *

><p>Cody had packed her things after that night and slipped out just as quickly. She could still hear the woman's shrieks as her husband lay dead on her foyer tile. But he deserved it so Cody had shrugged it off. Feeling bad wouldn't help her now.<p>

She dropped her bags in a small bus station line up as she fiddled with her hands. What would she tell them? Normally someone so young wasn't allowed on a bus without a) a letter from a parent or b) a parent.

"Miss? Can I help you?" The man behind the plastic window called out to her.

"Ermm.. I need a ticket to Mystic Falls.." It was the only place Cody could think of that they wouldn't think of looking for her. Her family had told her that when they adopted her as a small infant they had met her birth mother there, in the small hospital. It was the only place that stuck in her mind. She watched him watch her as he stamped a ticket.

"You need a ticket to Mystic Falls." He repeated, passing the paper to Cody without a fight. In fact she would say he was zoned out or something as he did it. Cody glared at him awkwardly as she took the ticket and shoved it into her jacket pocket. "Thanks?" She replied, still uncertain that she was in the clear.

"Thanks." He said back...

_'...'_

When Cody tried listening in on his thoughts there was nothing.. Nothing came back to her. He was blank. "What the heck?" She muttered, finding the bus line up.

That had never happened to her before. She always heard people, no exceptions. But if she waited around here then she was sure that Child Protective Services would locate her and take her back to that horrible place or put her in a different horrible place. She wouldn't go back.

After half an hour Cody finally climbed onto the bus alone. No one else waited in line. Better for her because she didn't want to be recognized by any one. If she was alone then she would have a higher chance of success.

"Hey there little one. Got your ticket handy?" The burly bus driver asked Cody, a smile gripping his tired face.

_'One measly little girl and I have to drive halfway across the damn country.. This is a waste of my time.'_

She nodded, handing the man her ticket and she sat down. After that Cody slept the whole trip. When she woke up she climbed the large steps and thanked the man for the trip. She had no idea where she was headed but she felt safe in a way. Like she was home.

Cody wandered the town for what seemed like hours before she sat down on the large fountain in the small town square. As she closed her eyes she thought about her parents. She thought about what they would have wanted for her if they had planned for all this. She thought about a safe warm place where people cared for her and she cared for them. Then she drifted off to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2:**

Cody must have passed out again because this time when her eyes opened she was laying back on a large fur laid out on the floor. The room she was in was well lit by a large open fireplace that sat in the dead center of the room.

"Ah.. My dear it is nice to see that you are okay.." The woman's voice cooed as she walked towards the wet girl slowly. "I mean you no harm."

"Where am I?" Cody asked, blinking rapidly as she had before.

"You are in my home. Shh... Come now. Calm yourself so that you do not swoon once again." She sat down next to the small girl, crossing her leg. Her bare foot snuck out from under her flowing dress. "That's it. Shh now."

"I.. I don't understand." Cody stammered as she made eye contact with the woman. She seemed friendly enough. That is until a loud crash thundered through the room as three small boys and a little girl came running inside. All of them looked just like their mother. Brown hair, Brown eyes and they were tall! Cody's body tensed as she backed up into the wall behind her. She was scared and it didn't take a genius to figure it out.

"There is no need for fear. These are my children and they will cause you no harm. Bjorn, Calder, Aeon and Gretta." She pointed to each one from oldest to youngest. "They are all I have in this world." She sighed loudly as she set both feet back down onto the dirt floor. "Now. Tell me where you have come from. I wish to take you home as soon as the rain stops."

Cody relaxed a bit as she tried to think of what she should say to this woman. Clearly Cody wasn't in Kansas any more.. "I don't know."

"You don't know? How is this possible? Certainly they wouldn't leave their daughter alone in the woods?" Mags wondered that.. Her children had rules to follow.. If they didn't have someone with them at their age then they wouldn't be out in the woods on a full moon.

_'Well no lady, clearly no one left me here! I am dreaming and I should wake up soon...'_ Cody thought to herself. "Well no.. I meant that I know where my parents are..." Dead... Or not even born yet. "They died. Other then that I have no clue how I got here."

"Hmm.." She watched Cody for about a minute before she turned around. "Gretta go get washed up. And don't stop and doddle.. Five minutes." The boys wandered off and began doing their own thing as the small girl nodded, running out the front door. She turned and looked back down at the small girl huddled on the large furs. "Okay."

Cody was wondering what she was talking about?

'_We have to come up with a good story. Can't have her end up a slave.._'

"You will stay with us. How old are you child? Are you from our village?" She asked hurriedly.

"Eight. ahem.. I am eight." Cody coughed, trying to get used to the strong smell of rose water that seemed to permeate the air. "I'm not from here. I don't know where I am from.." She nodded to Cody as she finally stood off the small stool.

"You will stay here and together we will figure out how to swing all this. As far as I am concerned you are in need and we can help you. Does that sound like a plan? What was your name?" Mags could see no other alternative. Clearly the girl was hiding what her parents had done. They had thrown her out.

"Cody.. And yes. I mean please, I would like that." Cody had no other option, she had to take her offer. Hopefully she would find her way back home sooner then later. She wasn't sure what year it was but she noticed there was no running water or electricity not to mention a whole lot of other things Cody needed for her life to be normal again...

"Alright then. Welcome to Mystic Falls child."

* * *

><p><strong>Ten years later:<strong>

Cody didn't think about it much these days.. Life here was solid enough. No one was chasing her down. No one was trying to hurt her with words or otherwise. And the people that had taken her in became her family. A family she had grown to love. She had brothers and a younger sister who she could talk to and she had a mother who cared if she was sad or hurt in any way.

Mags was a good woman and she did what she could to provide for her children. Without a husband this meant hard work and dedication. It also meant sending her children off to earn for their king, the leader of their village Mikael.

As they lived in a small cabin in the middle of the woods it was rare that Cody even saw another human being except on days where she was made to go to the market and sell things that her, Mags, and Gretta had worked hard to make. She liked it that way. She liked the solitude it brought with it.

On the right day you could walk an hour into the bush and hear nothing but the birds and the wind in the leaves. It was peaceful to say the least. But Cody had a secret that she tried hard to share only with her brother's Aeon, Calder and Bjorn. She trusted them.

They loved to fight. They taught Cody all they knew from the others in their village. And every day she would head out to the clearing with them to practice, rain or shine.

She loved the small Axe they had gifted to her one year on her birthday. Since then Cody had thought herself a great warrior. She even hunted with her brothers. She was fast and she was nimble. She could lunge like no one they had seen before and she did it often. To them Cody was a sister they had never been without and she played along.

Being a slave had never been a bright prospect for any girl. But Cody did love them like they were her own true family.. "You there? Cody!" She felt a small rock hit her temple and bounce off into the grassy crater they had climbed down into.

"Ow! Geez!" Cody rubbed the sore spot with her palm, "Why'd you have to throw things at me?" She whined.

"Because I was trying to figure out what you are going to do tonight? It's your big day. Are you nervous?" Gretta asked her sister impatiently, shifting herself on the large rock. "Are you gonna wear that dress Momma bought for you? It's so pretty... I can't wait till I turn eighteen.."

Cody loved the girl but she had a tendency to talk and talk without waiting for your answer. "Gretta?"

"I want it to have green lace.. Like the one Rebekah wore on her day.. " Cody had no idea what the hell Rebekah wore, only who she was. Cody had never talked to her and she had really not seen her since they were all younger. Her father kept a good watch on his daughter and sons.

"Gretta!" Cody grumbled, kicking her younger sister's leg.

"What? Why did you kick me?" Gretta asked as she rubbed her leg and glared back with confusion.

"You asked me a bunch of stuff.. You want an answer or do you just need to hear your own voice?" Cody laughed as she spoke, biting a berry into two pieces, sucking the juice out of it. The black berries were really ripe this time of year.

"Ugh.. Fine. Go on then.." Gretta sighed grumpy that her sister had interrupted her gibberish. She had to many questions.

"Yes I guess I have to wear that dress she got for me... I don't much want to." Cody hated wearing dresses. Mostly she wore leather pants and linen shirts. Of course they weren't super boyish as she tightened most of them to fit her properly. But most around here would say they weren't very womanly. "Also no I am not nervous." She lied, of course she was. But Cody was the older sibling and Gretta needed her to stay strong. At least that is what Cody told herself most days. "I don't know what you think will happen tonight. All we do is go into town for the celebration. It isn't meant for me.." It was a festival they had every year around Cody's birthday. The only difference this year was that she was able to go to it unsupervised. That doesn't sound like much but it did also mean she could stay up all night if she wanted to.. It was freedom to their people. A chance to be an adult.

"I don't get you Cody. I cannot wait until I am allowed to meet boys." Gretta sighed as she watched Cody enviously. "I can't wait to marry and have my own home.. And babies."

_'I can't wait for my wedding night...' _Cody cringed as she listened in on her younger sister's thoughts. She was pretty sure she would brake the hands of any man who tried touching her younger sibling.

"Yes well. We don't all sit around dreaming about those things Gretta. I just want to protect what is mine. I have no urge to run off with a man and have his children." Cody hated being touched past her own brothers training her to fight. Ever since the night she was visited by her foster father.. Ever since she killed the man. She couldn't do it. Not to mention Cody hadn't met anyone worth allowing to touch her. Things were good here any ways, why mess up a good thing?

"Yes, well... You will have to eventually otherwise mother will force you. She is patient now but I know she will not be forever." Gretta told COdy, crossing her arms over her chest. She was most likely right. They came from a poor family, they didn't have enough to go on like they were forever. Soon they would have to marry to obtain an income that could help their mother survive her old age.

"Maybe we will get lucky and you will marry one of the Mikaelson's." Cody said, smirking down at the small girl.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello all my new followers. Here is another one for yeah! This one will be longer then others but I hope you like that! Let me know if you prefer longer chapters! Klaus next chapter! :D  
><strong>

**Destiny-Shadow-Blade: Thank you! You are my first reviewer! I love reviews. I am happy you are interested in my story and I hope you stay that way.**

**Chapter 3:**

Cody made sure to get her sister back for supper. They normally didn't wander off so late and especially with Gretta. But Gretta had seemed sad the last few nights and Cody wanted to figure out why that was. Turns out jealousy keeps you up nights.

"Ah! My beautiful girls are home." Mags said smiling at her girls as they peeled off their furs, hanging them by the fire. "How was the walk then?" She asked Gretta, raising her brow. She knew why her child was sad, Cody could see that now. But to have a sister to vent to was something Maggie cherished about Cody. She complimented herself daily on her wise choice of taking the girl in.

"It was fine." Gretta sighed, not wanting to talk to her mother about it. She was at that age where everything was awful and she didn't want to talk about it. At least not to anyone but h. er older sister. She was sixteen and she was just figuring out what that meant.

"Cody?" She asked her eldest daughter.

"Everything is peachy." Cody said grinning from ear to ear. "She's fine."

"Good.. Good. Now go and get washed up. I don't want your first night out on the town to be bad because you didn't wash the dirt off your face. Go on girl, get clean." She shooed Cody, patting her back towards the small bath tub.

The steam rose from the water, hitting Cody's cheeks. "It's hot!" She said excitedly. They never got to have hot baths, at least not often. This truly was a great birthday gift.

"Calder spent two hours boiling water for your big night. Go on, before it gets cold. Silly girl, wasting hot water." Maggie smirked, pulling their little curtain over the bathing area so Cody could have a little privacy.

As it closed Cody couldn't help but breathe deeply and let out a long satisfied sigh as she slid my pants to the floor. "Warm water." She murmured, she remembered it like it was yesterday. Hot showers.. She missed hot showers. But she would always tell herself that it was all she missed. Everything else was good. She dunked her hand into the water and swirled it around before deciding to get into the small tub of water. First one foot, then another as she slunk inside and leaned her head back against the wood.

"Can I have it when she's done?" Cody could hear Gretta through the curtain, "Why does she get to hog all the heat?"

"Hush now. When you turn eighteen you will get your turn. Until then you will wait until your brothers decide it's a good day to have one." Mags told her.

"Don't get your panties in a knot Gretta! I'll be out in a bit and you can have whatever is left!" Cody didn't need that long any way. Not everything had to be just for her. She would share.

"No! No way, I spent two hours carrying that water inside and heating it up on the fire! You stay in there until it gets cold!" Calder yelled, slamming the door behind himself. "When you are done I will take you into town. Aeon and Bjorn are already there!" He hadn't lugged that damn water around all day just for his snivelling little sister.

Cody giggled, he didn't need to yell. It was literally a thin fur that hung between them, nothing more. She could hear him as he whispered 'for the love of the GODS!' But that was her oldest brother.. He was loud and he didn't care. He didn't take shit from anyone and he loved his family. He was her best friend. He was the only one she had ever told her secrets to, he knew everything about her and the best part was that he believed it.

"Whatever!" Cody said back. "I may never get out of this tub. You may have to peel my dead body off the bottom by the time I am done!" As she spoke the words the fur went flying side ways as he barged right in. "CALDER!"

"Don't talk like that!" He said angrily.

"LIKE WHAT! GET OUT!" Cody scrambled trying to cover her naked form under the water.

"CALDER! Leave your sister alone!" Mags finally yelled at him, pulling him by the shoulders. "Go! Outside until I call you in. I cannot believe you these days. So angry.." She watched as he stomped out of the house, turning finally to place the fur back on it's rod. "Hurry up and get clean. I wish to see the dress I bought you."

"I can't believe this! She talks about dying and you kick me outside!" He called out through the closed door.

* * *

><p>Once Cody removed herself from the bath Mags came and helped her into the ridiculous red dress she had purchased in town. It was tight and it showed way to much breast for Cody's liking. But when Maggie glared back at her with that stupid smile. Cody couldn't help but keep her mouth shut about her deep hatred towards it.<p>

"You look.. You look so wonderful." Maggie sobbed lightly as a tear fell down her cheek. "All these years and here you are.. All grown up. A woman." Her eyes trailed to Cody's rolling eyes. "I know.. I am a silly woman. But I do love you as if you were my own blood. I am proud." She reached out and touched her child's face. "Tonight you do not hide yourself away, do you hear me?"

"I'll try not to." Cody lied. She reached up and pulled her hair forward as she normally would, hiding her face.

"No. No leave it." Maggie smacked Cody's hand and pulled the girls hair back, tying it. "I have a gift."

"No, Mags please. You have bought me enough." Cody shook her head as she shuffled away and pulled out a small fabric purse. She ignored Cody, pulling out a small silver circlet. "Wouldn't you rather give that to Gretta?" Cody asked her, unsure if accepting the gift was fair to her small sister. Gretta wanted this all so much more then she ever would.

"Enough. I don't want to to hear it any more. You are as much my daughter as Gretta. She will get her chance in a few years." She tippy toed and placed the silver chained circlet onto Cody's forehead, weaving it into her hair. "There now. Step back and let me see you."

Cody walked backwards and lay her hands on her sides. This was awful, she hated it. "Can I go now?" Cody asked her.

"I am nervous to send you with Calder now.. You will be careful won't you?" She asked, her eyes scanning Cody's outfit.

"You don't need to worry Mother, I can take care of myself." Cody could fight if she had to. She was not afraid the men in their village. She was afraid of what they meant.

"What is taking you so long?" Calder whined from the door way. His head shot around the door frame and found Cody, his eyes going wide. "No."

"What?" She asked him, confused.

"No, you can't wear that. Make her change." He said to their mother.

"You have got to be joking?" Cody asked him, raising her brow and glaring at him shocked. "Truly, I have no problem changing outfits but why?"

"She isn't changing Calder. She is ready to leave, we are not re-dressing her." Mags shook her finger at him, "Tell her she looks nice and take her into the village. Your brother's are waiting!"

_'Silly boy. So blind.' _

Cody watched her mother carefully and she slunk out the doorway. Blind to what? Of course she couldn't ask her that, but she still wondered what Maggie had been talking about. Sometimes Mags did this to Cody and she always had the greatest urge to ask her what she was thinking, or why. It drove her batty to hold her tongue.

Cody's brother walked quickly beside her, not speaking one word as they marched through the forest. "It will be half an hour at least until we get there Calder." She said, peeking up at him as they walked. He only grunted, still avoiding speech. "Will you tell me what I have done so that we can go back to being friends?" She asked. She had promised never to invade his mind without permission. The same went for most of their family. On rare occasions when she couldn't handle blocking the thoughts out Cody broke that rule. This was not one of those times.

"It's nothing. I'm not mad." He shot back, still not looking at his sister.

"You are."

"I'm not."

"Okay. You're not." Cody shrugged, giving up. Hopefully he would tell her soon because she would give in and threaten to read his thoughts if he did not.

* * *

><p>"Finally!" Aeon huffed, taking his sister's hand and twirling her in a small circle as people clambered around behind them. "You look beautiful Cody." He said as if he were shocked. "I cannot believe it."<p>

Cody punched him hard on the shoulder, "Shut up! That isn't very nice!"

"She can punch!" He said, wincing. "I was just telling the truth. We need to be careful with you!" If he took his eyes off her she may end up married before the night was out.. Okay. Maybe that was a bit of an over statement. But he still decided he would air on the side of caution.

"He is right, I thought we had more time but I fear I was wrong." He meant that they had thought she would make no effort and never marry. This would leave them to worry only about Gretta and the many men that were sure to follow.

"Whatever." Cody grumbled angrily. No freaking way was she running off and getting married. If anything she would be the one that stayed home and took care of Mags in her old age. Cody owed her big time and she intended to follow through.

"You look awful sis." Bjorn fought back a laugh as he looked down at her. "I don't know that I can be seen with you." Cody elbowed his side hard and continued to grumble obscenities under her breath. She hated this. "Okay! I give!"

"Yeah. You do." Cody told him, poking him hard in the chest. "I would like to get one thing straight before we start doing whatever the heck all this it." She flung her hand around, motioning at the people around them. "I do not want to get married and I do not want to have children. I want to die old and alone." Wait.. That sounded wrong..

"Wow Cody, really? That's sad." Bjorn laughed at her. She could be so dramatic at times.

"I didn't mean it that way!" She huffed, running her hand through her hair, "Let's get this over with.. I'm tired already from you three." Really she was just wanting to go home and hunt before the sun went down. But that wouldn't happen tonight because this festival would go well into the night if not over night and they would not make it home until morning.

Cody sighed as she was lead into the crowd of villagers dancing and talking around them. The air smelled of spirits and smoke and a beautiful aroma she couldn't make out drifted over them all. "Is that a boar?" She asked Cody, grabbing his arm.

"Yes. It is tradition for the Mikaelson's to hunt the morning of the Festival. They caught a big one this year." He grumbled.

"How many of them are there?" Cody asked him as she watched two brown haired men talking by Mikael. They were rather good looking, but she wasn't really looking..

"Uh.. Five boys. And Rebekah." He mumbled. Cody could tell he had forgotten that he was upset with her momentarily.

"Five? Wow.. I thought there were two." Goes to show how much Cody paid attention to the rumours around her. "I would go mental." Three was enough for her... Cody might go nuts if she had to deal with more.

* * *

><p><strong>Two hours later:<strong>

Cody sighed, leaning on her hand as she watched the people around her cheer and clank their cups together drunkenly. She must have been on her own for the entire night because she didn't remember seeing her brothers since they had arrived. Only Calder who watched her from across the courtyard grumpily. He must have been the one Mags had asked to watch over her.

Cody had decided to leave the loud group of villagers but she had been waiting for the right moment to sneak away. If Calder couldn't see her then he wouldn't follow. He finally turned around to speak with a small brown haired woman as she ducked away into the darkness of the forest behind her. Cody knew it like the back of her hand and she knew even in darkness that she would be alright, even if it was a full moon.

There was always howling this time of the month, specifically on the night when the moon hung high and bright in the sky. Their people were cautious but no one openly admitted that they saw wolves out here, only that they heard them.

The air was crisp and clean as she inhaled deeply. This was what she lived for.. Silence. The occasional bird sounds. This was all she wanted out of life.

"HELP!"

Her head shot up as she looked towards the small river near the village. "HELP PLEASE!" This was followed by a low growling that told her heading that way would be a very dangerous idea.

Lifting her dress Cody tucked it into itself so that she could run properly and reach the small dagger she had placed on her thigh earlier that night. Then she did the one thing she knew she shouldn't do. Cody ran towards the screaming.


	4. Chapter 4

**A big thank you to Necromundus for having beta'd my chapter! You rock! If anyone here is into Zombie fic's you should check out "Et Tu, Zombie?" over on FictionPress. It rocks!  
><strong>

**Klaus this chapter!**

**Chapter 4:**

Cody reached the river, stopping dead in her tracks. Two large, brown wolves slowly moved towards a young, brown haired boy. Looking around in panic he spotted her.

"Please.. Please help me." Henrik said, his chest rising and falling quickly. His chest rose as he fought to breathe, watching the monsters move in closer.

_'I only wanted to see my brother. I only wanted to be part of the festival. Gods.. He couldn't breathe. Why couldn't he breathe?'  
><em>

"Do not move!" Cody yelled across the water. She looked around them, trying to figure out what to do to save this child. They were surrounded by long gangly trees that shrouded them in darkness. The moon did little to help her as it reflected off the river, cascading flickers of light on the forest canopy. "Touch the tree behind you." She told him. "DO IT!"

He nodded shakily as his hand moved slowly behind him, touching the large tree trunk. The branches hung low enough for him to climb to safety. He would be safe there while she dealt with the snarling beasts below.

_'When I tell you to, climb as fast as you can. Do not look down.'_

Startled, he looked at the woman for a second before nodding and scampering his way up the branches. Cody didn't normally send people her thoughts but if ever there was a good time to use her abilities, this was it. If she saved him that was all that mattered. Cody slipped her boots off quickly, kicking them to the side as she sunk down into the muddy river towards the wolves. _  
><em>

Cody emerged from the river, dripping wet and shivering as she crossed the muddy shore. The wolves turned their attention to her, focusing their attention with their large, glowing eyes. Cody placed herself between the wolves and the tree, her dagger in one hand, beckoning them to make the first move. "Come on." She said. Her legs were bare but she could feel the heavy dress at her sides. "Dammit." She grumbled as the first one closed in on her.

It seemed to understand what Cody was doing; keeping the small one away, making herself the easier target. While she was engaged with the first wolf the other circled around her, looking for a way up the spindly tree trunk.

The first wolf lunged at her with a piercingly loud bark. Cody swung her leg up into it's jaw with a wet crack. It's teeth smashed together and it head reeled back. For a moment it was dazed.

The second one turned it's attention on her and pounced. Instead of kicking Cody got low and slashed her knife across it's front legs, drawing blood as it sliced through the thick fur. It growled loudly and tripped when it landed, tumbling as it skidded along the ground.

"AHHH!" Cody yelled as she braced herself for another attack. The first one had recovered and was drawing closer. "Mother fucker!" She swore, digging in as it picked up speed. It lept, bringing it's full weight down on her. Cody caught it with her arm across it's chest, sinking the dagger in deep between two of it's ribs.

She fell back, unable to withstand the burden of it's mass. When the two connected with the ground this drove her dagger in deeper as Cody heard it's ribs crack. The brute seemed un-fazed, snapping at her still with it's jaws. She struggled to keep it's head a safe distance from her, straining her arm as she fought for her life.

Cody twisted the dagger and pointed it up, opening up a hole in it's lung. The massive creature wheezed and went limp. She managed to shove it off and get back to her feet. Her dress was soaked in blood and clung to her arms and legs, weighing her down. She spun around at the sound of the second one growling. It looked from Cody to it's brother. The sight of him sputtering and whimpering seemed to cause the wolf to tremble with enormous, vengeful anger. It bore it's teeth and growled, long and low, continuing into a full howl.

She responded in kind, screaming a bloody cry of anger. Cody slashed at her dress, cutting the fabric at the knees and freeing her legs. The heavy fabric fell to the ground and she kicked it away.

The second wolf snarled and spat, growling and barking fiercely as it reared up on it's hind legs. Cody rushed towards it and it towards her. Their hearts pounded as blood surged through their veins. The space between them shrank and they leapt, colliding with each other mid air and tumbling to the ground. Cody grabbed a big handful of the fur at the back of it's head and heaved with all her might. They hit the ground and tumbled, rolling over one another as the two skidded across the wet leaves on the forest floor.

When they came to a stop Cody huffed and swung her weight on top of the wolf, clasping it with her strong thighs. It kicked at scratched at her with it's hind feet, clawing at Cody's back. Still hanging onto a tuft of fur she tilted it's head backward, stabbing at the soft flesh of it's neck again and again until blood splattered her face and drenched her from what felt like head to toe. She kept stabbing until the thing was still and lifeless, staring back at Cody with dead, dull eyes.

She panted as she tried to regain her breath. The thrill of the fight drained from her limbs leaving them weak as she slunk to the ground. Cody lay on her back in the cold, damp air of night, watching her breath billow out in clouds of mist. As she stared up at the sky and basked in the moonlight a face poked it's way into view. It was the boy. He'd climbed down from the tree now that it was safe. He took Cody's hand and proceeded to help her up.

Cody looked around herself at the aftermath. Blood splatter covered the leaves, forming lines that trickled into massive pools. Amidst all the blood were two pale bodies. Not the bodies of wolves, but of men. One with a gaping hole in his chest and another whose head hung on by a thread, a great hunk of flesh cleaved from his neck.

_'Uh oh.'_

"What?" She huffed, hoping it wasn't more wolves. "What is it?" She asked the boy, brushing off her knees. But as she went to do so she realized just how covered in blood and mud she really was. It would make no difference.

"What happened? Henrik what are you doing out here?" A male voice trailed over the two..

"Nik.. I just wanted.." Henrik began speaking.. Niklaus was his favorite brother. The thought of upsetting him in any way made Rik feel bad.

"What happened?" Niklaus asked again, walking towards the blood covered angel. It was as if Cody couldn't move at the sight of the blonde haired man. "Are you alright?" He asked her. His eyes found the wolves, dead in the dirt. He was gorgeous even as he wore the grumpy worried face.

"He was out here.. I was taking a break from the festival and heard him scream.." Cody muttered nervously.

"You did this?" Nik asked her, stunned.

Was he surprised? She couldn't help but feel a little annoyed at that thought. What made a woman unable to protect someone? Nothing! "Of course I did this." She snapped back at him. "They were going to kill him."

"She was great!" Henrik said, speaking up excitedly. "She hit that one so hard it's blood spewed everywhere!" His face lit up as he told his brother the story. "I've seen you and Elijah fight many times but I have never seen moves like that!" He would always remember what she had done. She was a hero.

"Stop talking." Nik said to the boy. "You should not be out here. If Father found out what happened here you would be punished severely. You could have been killed."

_'Ohhh... He was the boy's brother.'_ Cody realized. "I should go." She didn't want to be involved in this anymore. "My brothers will worry."

"Go back home and clean up before father leaves the party." Niklaus demanded, pointing towards the village. The boy sighed loudly and nodded back at him.

"Thank you." He said sadly.

* * *

><p>Klaus POV:<p>

It had been a long few days for me as Nik as he waited patiently for Tatia to choose between his brother and himself. He had hoped that she would choose him but instead she showed only affection for Elijah tonight, ignoring him. It seemed he was just as worthless as his father made him out to be.

Niklaus punched the tree, feeling the skin on his knuckles tear as he exhaled deeply into the cool night air. Why no matter what he did was he still this way? What had he done to deserve it? Didn't Nik love her enough? Didn't he spend all his time learning how to make his father love him? Why was it never enough?

But Niklaus knew the truth, the day would never come. He would never be truly happy. This was all that was meant for him.

"AHHH!" Nik stopped glaring at his knuckles and looked deeper into the forest. The yelling was common on nights like this but it did not seem a happy one. He gripped his sword and ran towards the loud grunt. What he had not expected was to find his own brother Henrik holding hands with the most beautiful woman he had ever laid eyes upon. Even if she was covered in blood and what looked to be thick black muck.

The blood part hit Niklaus moments later, "What happened? Henrik what are you doing out here?" Nik asked him sternly, shrugging off the instant feeling the strange woman brought on. There was something in the air around her that he did not recognize, something sweet.. Alluring in a way. The wolves that lay dead in front of the two had only become clear after his mind did.

Henrik knew that tonight was not the night to be running around the wood. Their family knew what the full moon meant. It was no secret that were wolves roamed close by. "I've seen you and Elijah fight many times but I have never seen moves like that!" His small voice broke through Nik's thoughts.

"Stop talking." Niklaus snapped. "You should not be out here. If Father found out what happened here you would be punished severely. You could have been killed." He would most likely be blamed as well. Nik already suffered their father's wrath most days. He didn't need it this night. Tatia choosing Elijah tonight was enough punishment.

"I should go." The small woman sputtered, her dagger still in hand. Her dress was torn causing her dress to ride high on her bare legs and Niklaus could just make out a tight leather sheath where she placed it finally. He had never seen anything like it before, she had killed two wolves. Wolves that were much stronger then most humans. "My brothers will worry."

Brothers? Who were they? He knew most of the men in town, how had he been unaware of this incredibly brave woman. "Go back home and clean up before father leaves the party." He told his small brother, touching his hair. Rik nodded to him and headed back towards the village. He would be safe as long as Niklaus could see him. "Stop." He told her, motioning towards her so as not to scare her off.

"I should really get back.." She wouldn't look Nik in the eyes, instead she glared off to his left awkwardly. "Calder is already mad at me. I shouldn't push my luck."

Calder.. Calder worked for his father. She was Calder's sister? "I know your brother." Was all Niklaus could muster...

"Yes.. So do I?" She looked confused as she spoke the words holding in a small smile as she did so. He wanted so badly to touch her then. He had never been around anyone like this before. Just looking at her you would know she was different, special. Her small hand flew up to her head as she cursed under her breath, "Look.. I don't know you very well but I can see that you will take it from here. As I am no longer required here, I think it would do us both some good if I walked away."

To Nik's dismay he allowed her to. And he watched her the entire time.


	5. Chapter 5

**This one is longer as well! I would like to hear from you guys about that. Would you prefer my chapters to be long? Let me know!**

**Thank you to AmericanAndroid for looking my chapter over and fixing my mistakes :D You rock!**

**Chapter 5:**

"Explain it to me again Cody because I do not think I heard you right the first time around." Calder snapped, grabbing his sister by the arm and pulling her back towards the thick wood. "Quickly, because I need to decide what we are to do next." She had already told him everything from the boy to the wolves that lay dead not far from where they stood now. But it didn't seem to make much sense to Calder. Why would she risk her life for this child?

"You heard me the first damn time Calder. I won't stand around here while you torture me for doing what I had to for that boy. I would do it again if I had the chance. I came to find you to inform you that I am heading home so that you would not worry. That is all." He could go be pissy with someone else for the rest of the night. Cody wasn't sticking around here long enough to endure it.

"You won't go alone." Calder shook his head, allowing her control of her arm once again. "Stay here until I come back. Then I will take you to the lake so that mother does not ask questions. Nod so that I know you have heard me." He growled under his breath as she nodded reluctantly. He was right in coming with her, she knew that. She had learned this night how dangerous this part of the wood could be on a full moon. "Good."

"I allow you to walk away from me only to find you standing alone in the woods once again Miss?" Cody spun around to find Nik watching her intently, a large smirk spread across his very handsome face.. "Does your brother man handle you often?"

"My brother does not man handle me." She snapped back. Cody ignored his request for her name in the hopes that it would not be mentioned later on.

"He does and you do nothing to stop it." Gods could this night get any worse for her? Her brother and now this man who she couldn't seem to speak properly around. "I know you can stand up for yourself so what was that?"

"He is only angry. He'll get over it soon enough. I do not fear him nor have I ever done so." Cody's brother could be aggressive, true, but he had never caused her harm in any way.

"Niklaus." Calder came out of the darkness next to Cody. "Is there a problem?" His brow was knit as he looked between Niklaus and his sister. "Has my sister done something?" He found himself hoping this time that she had.

"Calder. Nice to see you out." Niklaus grinned wider.

Was that even possible? Gods.. Cody couldn't figure him out. Why was that smile so enticing to her?

"Your sister has done me a great service this night. Henrik found his way into the woods and this young woman protected him." Her brother was so close to her at this point that Cody could feel his fists tighten as the man told her little secret. "I came to ask you and your dear sister to our dwelling for dinner soon, as a thank you of course." Niklaus said, watching the man's expression shift from worry to angry. He wondered just how close the two really were.

"I will mention it to our mother. For now I think it best to get Cody home." Calder told Nik.

"Of course, of course.. Feel free to bring the whole family. Really I am grateful to you Cody." Nik said her name as if he was enjoying the feel of it on his tongue, his eyes meeting her own as he did so. "My family owes you a great debt."

"I need nothing sir, only to know that Henrik is safe. Nothing more." Cody could not spend time around this man. She could barely look at him without loosing the use of her brain. "Now we really must be going. Enjoy the rest of the festival." She nodded slightly before grabbing her brother's hand and pulling him towards the rocky path home. If she didn't look back at him she wouldn't feel the urge to accept his invitation. Cody didn't need to be thinking about a man she hardly knew. She knew what she wanted from life, that was enough.

* * *

><p>Cody slipped her bare feet into the dull murky water of the lake as her brother sat legs crossed on the shore. "If you stand there glaring at me all night Calder I might have to read your thoughts. Speak to me already." She called back to him impatiently.<p>

"You would read my thoughts." He scoffed, throwing a rock into the water beside her naked body.

"Hurry up! I don't have the patience you seem to think I do." Cody told him, sinking into the cold water fully. It stung as the dirt was washed away from the cuts she had received but it felt good too. The idea of those wolves blood seeping into her wounds grossed Cody out. It reminded her of those movies she would watch while her parents worked late on Halloween. The Werewolves would scratch someone and turn them into slaves of the moon. Would that happen to her? She shuddered to think of it.

"It is nothing that you have done. Only that Mags seems to think she can marry you off so soon." Calder grumbled, kicking the soil under his feet. "You only turned eighteen this week." She wasn't old enough. He wouldn't let her go yet.. He wasn't ready for it.

Really that was it? He thought she was going to run off with someone so fast? "Honestly brother?" She asked him, smirking.

"Well, yes... On top of this you run off and try to get yourself killed.. You are not ready." Calder meant Cody wasn't ready to be on her own. Independent. If only he knew just how independent she really was. "Do you wish to die?" He asked her.

"Well.. Yes. Eventually." Cody said messing with him a little.

"Now I must turn down Niklaus's request for supper. I work with him for the love of Odin!" Calder crossed his arms over his chest and glared back at her.

"You are mistaken brother." The kings son? Surely not.

"Am I? Do you know who that was back there?"

"A villager." She shrugged, scrubbing the dirt from her arms carefully. "I saw the King's sons earlier and I did not see that one. Besides he does not even look like they do." He was not a prince for the love of the gods!

"He is Niklaus Mikaelson, sister."

"Mikaelson?" She said dumbfounded. "No.." He couldn't be royalty.. He had seen her in nothing but a ripped skirt. Her legs had been nearly completely bare! "Oh Gods." She whispered to herself. Cody saved a small prince tonight.. Now they had been invited to supper with them. She was not interested in mingling with villagers let alone the King's family.

"Hurry up in there or I may be forced to join you. If I have to come into the lake you will not be happy." Cody laughed at him loudly as she dunked her head beneath the cold water.

* * *

><p>Next morning:<p>

Cody blinked a few times before realizing that the sun had been up for a few hours already, and that she had slept far longer then she was meant to do. She shot upright and flung the furs away from herself. "Bjorn!" She croaked, seeing that he was already up and sitting with his long legs crossed at the table.

"You sound like death." He laughed as Cody chucked a boot in his direction. He ducked it and went back to eating, one eye on the bread and one on her. "They left without you an hour ago. Calder and Aeon have gone hunting and I stayed behind.. It is just us."

"And you are eating my breakfast!" Cody shot back, gripping the back of his long black mane. "Spit it out." She whispered into his ear. Growing up in a house filled with boys taught her to stick up for herself. Otherwise they would walk all over her. "Go on then, unless you fancy a morning filled with hobbling. Would your little friend from the village like that brother?" He opened his mouth as he stared back at her, humor in his eyes. "Thank you." She quipped, picking the piece of soggy bread from his mouth.

"You're going after them aren't you?" He asked his sister as she shoved the bread into her gullet and began yanking her boots on.

"Of course I am. I have two bags of dried berries that I know they did not take with them. That is money that could be very useful for us." Cody told him. She never missed a day at the market. If she left now she could just make it in time to open the stall. Okay.. She was kidding herself. She could make it in time to stand around for a few hours.

"You want Mags to see those?" Bjorn raised his brow as he pointed to the large tear on her small back. "It isn't exactly hidden today. Why the dress?"

"I know that it is not hidden. I needed the dress because it leaves my back to breathe." The cut hurt like a bitch and she needed it to heal.

"The usual shirt hurts." He nodded, "I get it. Still.. You look like a girl." His scrunched up his nose at Cody. "Who wants that?"

"I am a girl dummy." She giggled, shaking her head at him. "Maybe you just forgot that when I was kicking your ass the other day? I assume it would be easier to see me as a man. Saves your pride doesn't it?" Cody teased him as she finally tied her hair back into a braid.

"You did not kick my ass. I had you pinned!" Calder whined, knowing that she had indeed taken him down.

"Yes you did, but normally when someone gets out of such a thing and holds a large axe to your neck.. It means you loose." She snorted, grabbing another piece of bread. She left Bjorn in the house, wrapping a fur around her bare shoulders and began down the path to the village.

* * *

><p>"You shouldn't be here Cody." Maggie scolded as her daughter began sliding the fur from her weakened shoulders. "Calder told me you fell last night and hurt your back pretty badly. You need to heal child."<p>

_Did he now? What a bugger._ "Yes well.. I would have left well enough alone if you hadn't forgot to bring these." Cody dropped two boxes of black berries down onto the small wooden table. "That is at least one nights supper."

"We could have just eaten them." Gretta muttered grumpily. She loved to eat most of the fruit Cody brought home. Her sister had a gift for choosing the right ones from the bushes. Never a sour one in the bunch.

"You shouldn't hide things like that Gretta." Mags told her, glaring at the small girl knowingly. "It cannot be good to eat all those on your own."

"Your mother is right Gretta, I fear eating an entire box of those may give you aches." A brown haired man said, watching Gretta with humour in his eyes.

_Oh no! Standing right next to him was Niklaus. Why was it all of a sudden I seemed unable to escape the man?_ Cody straightened her body and tried hard not to pull attention to herself.

"Kol.." Gretta stammered his name and blinked rapidly as her cheeks reddened. Cody wondered if she liked this boy? Since when was this a thing?

"Is there something I can do for you, Kol was it?" Cody asked him, taking the pressure off of her sister as she tightened her grip on the thin shawl.

"As a matter of fact there is." Niklaus said, speaking up. "Maggie. It is nice to see you." He bowed his head to the girl's mother.

"Niklaus. Kol." She smiled kindly to them. She had known the handsome men before her since they were small babies.

"It seems we owe your daughter here a great debt." Kol told her. "She fought off two large animals last night, protecting our younger brother Henrik. If not for her bravery he surely would not have come home safe." Her eyes grew wide realizing that her children had lied to her face.

Her face curved towards Cody's, "You did this?" She asked sternly.

"Er... Yes?" Cody mumbled, trying hard not to upset her further.

"So you did not fall on the trail last night?"

"No mother, she didn't fall!" Gretta said, getting impatient. "Honestly."

"Watch your tone." Mags warned, "We will talk of this further at dinner." Cody nodded to her as Niklaus cleared his throat. "We would be very honoured to attend supper with your family. When?" She asked.

"Tomorrow night." He said, instead of watching her his eyes trailed to Cody's. Once again she felt her knees grow weak. _What the hell was going on? Maybe I was dying? I had travelled in time somehow... Maybe after a while that killed you. Maybe I was just being hopeful.. Would I really rather be ill then into this guy?_

"Of course Niklaus. We would be happy to attend." Maggie told him, nudging her eldest daughter's side with her elbow. She knew that no punishment would be like this one. She knew Cody would hate every minute of this dinner.

"Well Maggie, it was nice to see you. I have business to attend to so I must take my leave." Kol smiled, bowing to her. "Gretta, always a pleasure."

_'Oh Gods.. Why can I not just speak?'_ Gretta's mind raced with thoughts of Kol and her own stupidity. Her own internal struggle sounded much as Cody's had. _'Ugh why do you have to be so handsome?'_

Cody couldn't help it as a loud giggle fell from her lips as she watched Gretta's facial expressions. Kol had walked off and Cody had been glaring at her like an idiot but it was so worth it.

"Have I missed a good joke?" Niklaus asked her, a curious look spread across his face as he watched Cody intently.

"No. My daughter has... Outbursts. I apologize." Maggie sputtered, "Is there something else we can do for you?"

"Yes actually, I wish to invite Cody to take a walk with me. If you would permit it of course." _Oh no... She would torture her further by making her go with the man.._

"Yes, I think it best that she not scare the customers away with all the bruises. Go on then kids, have fun." She grabbed Cody's fur from the table and thrust it her way. "Have her back in an hour."

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you for reading. Please review and let me know what you think. TO BE CONT:<strong>


	6. Chapter 6

**I just wanted to let everyone know that I do plan on taking this story into the future soon, maybe in the next two or three chapters. Also please review! I really like to hear feedback from you guys. Since no one has complained about the chapters being to long I will keep it up!**

**Chapter 6:**

"I cannot believe this. Why must I go?" Cody complained as Gretta combed out her matted hair. She had spent most of the day in the bush with Calder as they hunted a large buck. Cody was proud to because they had caught it and cleaned it before supper time. Even with her sore back she had fought her way through the wood until they had caught the thing. Calder crawled on his chest until he was close enough and then WAM! Smacked it so hard it went down into the twigs. They went from there.. It was the only thing he did that she hadn't been able to do. She thought it a little harsh to just bash at something like a brute.

"Because you had to be a hero." Gretta told her, tugging a knot free.

"Ow! Watch it!" Cody winced, reaching up to rub the tender spot. "I would have done it for any kid.. You would have to." Gretta would have failed horribly but Cody knew she would have tried.

"Whatever. I am sort of happy about this supper." Any one could tell. Gretta wore her best dress and had Mags work on her hair for a full hour before she had given it the Gretta seal of approval.

"I'll bet you are. Kol seems like a nice boy." Cody smiled up at her sister. Her cheeks reddened as Gretta finally dropped her weapon, placing it down on her night stand. "When you are older I am sure you can explore that further." Because there was no way in hell she was doing it any time soon. At least not if Cody had a say in it.

"I have no idea what you are talking about. I only wish to sup with them to see what it is like.." Liar.. Cody couldn't help but think she was lying even to herself..

"Right." Cody smirked up at her, "I am sure they live as we all do. Their furs cannot be softer Gretta." They had servants, sure. But Cody's family helped each other and had the same outcome. Food to eat, beds to sleep in. No different.

"Yes I know. But I have heard certain things about their mother. I wish to know if they are true." This was something Cody did know a little about and she had most certainly been curious from time to time. When she pondered on her arrival here she had pondered going to the woman. Calder had told Cody stories of the woman and how she held magic given to her by the Gods. Loki most likely. She wondered if the woman could send her home. "Do you think it could be true? Do you think she is a witch?" Gretta continued.

"Yes." Cody shrugged, "I believe in magic. I think that anything is possible given the right circumstances." Maybe tonight she would get a chance to talk with Mikael's wife. Was Cody like her? Could she read minds? Travel in time? Could she feel the ferns growing in the fall as Cody could?

"I think it would be awful.. To be that way. If it was real and people found out. You know what they would do to her?" Gretta cringed, leaning down to fix her skirts.

"People are capable of much. She means no one harm either way." Right?

* * *

><p>"You are ridiculous brother, Tatia would not do such a thing." Gretta shook her head and nudged Bjorn hard in his chest as the siblings walked the path towards the village. "It wouldn't make any sense."<p>

"Yes it does. She wants both brother's for herself." He laughed back.

"Who wouldn't?" Gretta muttered under her breath.

"You both stop." Maggie cut in, "Those boys have a right to privacy. I am sure whatever is happening between them and that.. Woman is not as it seems to be. Talking about people like this is wrong." Cody agreed, whoever this girl was she sounded awful and she was sure that the tales were not as they seemed. She might be a great person. "Let us speak of supper. Will we be graced with a song this night child?" Mags asked Cody smirking down at her.

"Um.."

"No! She sings the worst songs!" Gretta whined. "No one understands them."

"I do." Cody muttered, "I-"

"She just makes things up." Calder cut in, "No songs. Tonight we behave. Do not embarrass me." Calder snapped.

Cody's eyes wandered as they bickered back and forth. The houses in this time were not much on the outside but on the inside they could be grand. Big and open with raging fires and bones decorating the ceilings. To me they were art and Cody enjoyed them over anything from her past life. This one however was much more grand. It stood in the center of the village, tall and sturdy.

"Ah Maggie!" Cody's eyes landed on a tall blonde woman. Her eyes were very familiar but Cody could not place where she knew them from, only that she did. "I am so glad you all could come this night."

"Esther, nice to be here. These are my children." Maggie held her hand out to her large family, "Calder, my oldest. Bjorn and Aeon and of course Gretta.."

"Yes, I am glad to meet you." She bowed her head to the family, then her eyes fell on Maggie's eldest daughter, "You must be Cody." Her hand came out and reached for the girl's. Meeting her half way Cody stuck her hand out and they touched wrists in a light greeting. Cody glared down at her arm for a moment before something new happened.

It was dark for a moment as she tried to regain her vision. At the touch of the woman's fingers Cody fell deep into a pit that she couldn't seem to find her way back out of. _'Must protect him. Always protect him.'_ Searing pain shot up her arm as she ripped it from the woman. Cody must have looked mental because her entire family glared at her in shock. To Cody's surprise the woman looked un-fazed by her little stunt as she stood still and smiled. "Come now, meet my family."

Cody's hands were shaking as she pulled them back, shoving them into the back of her tunic. It was normal for her to hear people, but never had she felt anything along with it. She never took on the emotions of the person whose mind she was invading. To say that Cody was alright after such a thing would be a lie. She was scared. She had never felt so... Dreadful. Whatever this woman was, it was not a good thing. Cody was sure of that now.

"Come now children, Maggie. Inside where it is warm." Esther ushered the family past her, placing her hand out to Cody as she made for the door. "Hang on a moment child." She said, stopping the girl from passing through the doorway. Cody said nothing as she made eye contact with Esther, "I just wanted to thank you. What you did for my son..."

"I would have done it for any one." Cody stuttered, "No biggie." No biggie.. She said the strangest things to these people when she was nervous. It was hard to forget certain things you had been so used to saying once upon a time.

"May I?" Esther asked, reaching out for the girl's hidden hand. "I will not hurt you child. I just wish to see your palm." Whatever the young girl had seen had not been offered. Esther couldn't help wonder just what the small girl was.. No witch was strong enough to penetrate her mind.

Shakily Cody pulled her hand back out and handed it over to Esther. What would she do to if she figured out how Cody came to be here? She eyed the lines on Cody's hand for what seemed like forever before she looked up. "How old are you?" The woman asked.

"Eighteen... A few days ago." Cody tried to pull her hand back but Esther held on. The look on her face told Cody that she knew something about whatever she might be. "What is it?" Cody asked her, hopeful that the woman would tell her.

"This line here." Esther pointed to a long line on Cody's hand, running her finger along a long line, "You have two.."

"Is that normal?"_ Gods please let it be normal._

"No. Most people only have one. This is your life line." The woman ran her fingers down both to show Cody what she meant. "Not only are the abnormally long but there are two.. Eighteen you say?" Cody nodded to her.

"What does it mean?" What did the second line mean? Cody felt panic stricken as she waited for more information.

"I cannot say for sure. Only that you seem to have two. And this one." Esther pointed to another. "It runs through both." Cody glared back at her, waiting for Esther to tell her about it. "Your love line. It intersects both your life lines. This is very interesting child. I may ask to see your palm again soon. For now, come inside for supper, I know my son's anxiously await."

She ushered Cody through the door and left her standing there as she went to speak with Mikael. He was a handsome man in his middle age, with long brown hair and lean body. But if Cody had to choose the best looking Mikaelson she would choose Niklaus. He was different from the others in a way she couldn't figure out. It was subtle.

"Cody." Kol greeted her, "It is nice to see you." He had heard his brother speak of the girl enough in the past day that he was curious to know just what was so enticing.

"Erm.. Yes, hi." Cody couldn't shake the odd feeling their mother had given her seconds ago. Did Esther expect her to just sit here and enjoy the people when all she could think about were the things the woman had just told her? Not likely! And why did Cody have a love line? She planned a life of celibacy! This was ridiculous.

"I do not believe you have met Finn. Our eldest brother doesn't get out to mingle much." Kol laughed, motioning to a taller man with the same short brown hair.

"Do not listen to Kol, he is just jealous that I am more attractive then he is." Finn smiled, his hand touching Cody's in a greeting. "Nice to meet you Cody. I hope you can overlook our strange ways and see that we are really nice beneath it all." He could tell right away what Nik saw in the girl. She was the most beautiful thing he had seen..

"Oh I think I will be fine. I do have three brothers of my own." Cody motioned to Aeon who was currently leaning over Rebekah and whispering in her ear. "They aren't exactly subtle."

"Ah! You must be Cody." Mikael asked her, touching Cody's back as he looked down at her. "My son's are not bothering you?" She shook my head, a large smile still spread across her face from Finn and Kol's teasing. "Good good." She was a great beauty. If his plans fell into place she would marry Finn and give him strong grandchildren.

"Where is Niklaus?" Cody asked, looking around the house. Wasn't he the reason she was here?" The room sort of stopped as Mikael straightened out.

"He is out back with the horses. I have given him chores that I am unsure he will finish by supper." He stilled as he heard her question. He didn't want her straying towards his useless son. There was nothing good to come from it. It was the main reason Nik was made to work that night.

_What? Why?_ "Oh. Uh.. Okay. Well when is supper?" She asked him.

"It'll be an hour. Go and get to know Finn I am sure there is much you two can talk about. I have something I must do before we sit down." And with that he was gone.

"Sorry about that. Father and Nik do not always get along well.." Rebekah said, coming over to Cody. "If you wish to see him I suggest we sneak out to the stables before father returns." Did Cody want to sneak out to the stables? She wasn't so sure. "Mother, Cody and I are going to take a walk before we eat." Esther nodded, a small smile on her face as she allowed the two back out the door.

Esther knew the moment she had seen the girl that her son would not be swayed out of his need for the girl. She wanted only good things for him as long as he stayed on the path she had spread out for him. One where he would stay the sweet loving man she knew he could be. She watched the girls slip from the home and smiled to herself.

"My brother has a hard time." Rebekah said out of the blue as she lead Cody around the outside of house. "Father has always been hard on him. But he is my favorite brother."

"You have a favourite do you?" Cody asked, smirking. "It's alright. I do to. Calder and I are very close." He knew everything about her, she didn't have to hide with him.

"Niklaus is different.. He hasn't had it easy like the rest of us. He tries so hard.." Cody could tell Rebekah was having trouble finding the words but it didn't matter. Cody understood her. Their father didn't like him. She assumed this meant he took it out on Niklaus often. "There he is." Bekah pointed to the horses standing under a log hut. "I will take a walk."

Nodding before Cody realized it Rebekah left her alone to figure out how she was going to approach him. After five minutes of psyching herself up she sauntered over to him. "I thought when I was invited to supper that the person who invited me would be in attendance.." He swung around to face the girl, smiling. "Niklaus." Cody bowed her head to him. He was royalty after all.

"Cody." Nik ran a hand up through his long blonde hair, "I hadn't planned on being absent." His father had done it to spite him as per usual.

"It is alright. I think I will survive your family for the night." The two laughed together as Niklaus lead her into the enclosure. "Should I bring you something, after I mean?"

"No. Do not worry about me. My brother's always bring things for me." He didn't want to talk about it.. He didn't need her thinking he was weak. "You look very beautiful tonight."

"Oh.. Uh I do?" Cody looked down at the old green tunic she had worn countless times while her pants had hung to dry. "I hadn't meant to dress up. Maggie and Gretta made a big fuss." Calder had made angry faces the entire time making the whole process that much more enjoyable.

He laughed inwardly as he sat down on a bale of hay, "You have no idea do you?"

"No idea about what?" Cody asked confused.

"You, all this." Niklaus waved his hand, motioning to her in general.

"Explain.." Cody asked him, sitting down across from him awkwardly. She wanted to hear what he had to say for some strange reason. She liked this family so far and she was interested to find out more about them.

"That night that I found you and my brother out there was the night I figured it all out." Figured what out? Why was he so confusing? Cody wondered about all of it. "I thought I had it all figured out. Who I would marry and how my life would be."

"Tatia?" She asked, Cody had never met the girl but she had certainly heard enough from her sister.

"But then I saw you out there all covered in blood and mud and I thought... Was I sure?" Wait what? She thought he caught her and his brother together or something? "I have never seen a woman so incredibly beautiful." Cody's eyes grew wide as he spoke.

"I think you have the wrong idea about me." She flattened her pale hands over her tunic. "I am not looking for a husband. I do not plan on marrying." And she had no idea who Nik really was.

"I do not wish to ask you anything. I just wish to get to know you better love." He leaned back into the logs and stared back at her.

"Friends?" She asked him, hoping there would be no pressure for anything more. At least not any time soon. He nodded back at her.

"Friends."


	7. Chapter 7

**Going to have a big time jump this chapter. Hope you are all cool with that :P Reviews are love people!**

**Some fluff this chapter. Next chapter lemons and then off we go into the future! Also to answer one of your questions: Yes I will have Klaus's first shift before we deal with them becoming vampires.  
><strong>

**Chapter 7:**

'Friends' The word scared Cody, if she had to be honest with herself. She had not had a friend since before the foster home; family members didn't count..  
>When her parents died it seemed like they were all too afraid to stay in touch. They must have thought her over the deep end. In a way, they had been right. She was volatile and angry, the proverbial black sheep of the family, if you will. When all you hear day in and day out is, "I am so sorry for your loss." It gets to you. Even more so when you know all they really feel is, "Is she going to explode? I never liked her any ways." People lied. It's basic human nature. The difference in Cody's situation was that she could hear what you really thought of her.<p>

It had sat in her mind all night, and the few days after her visit to the Mikaelson home. Something sinister was gnawing in the back of her mind like a bad case of the heebie jeebies. It took over every awkward moment that Cody had spent sitting at their table. She knew, and she was sure that everyone around me her did to, that Mikael was trying to set her up with Finn. Cody was not as dumb as she apparently looked. It was also clear that Esther wanted to get her alone once again, and as usual her brother Calder was mad at for some reason. But Cody smiled through it all, and felt as though she had come out unscathed.

What was she meant to do? She had no clue how to be a friend. She feared that she would always feel like damaged goods.

* * *

><p><strong>2 months later:<strong>

"No, I said I was fine!" Calder snapped. "I tell you that every day Cody. I really have no idea what else I can tell you." He was at his wits end with her.

"So you are not mad at me for spending so much time with them?" Cody asked, hoping she wouldn't need to read his mind to find out the truth. It seemed that she had gained many friends and lost her best one in the process. Everyday that she left the woods to hang around the Mikaelson tribe was another day that her brother had to stew about whatever it was eating at him.

"I am not angry at you. I am happy that you have made friends." But Cody could see he certainly did not seem it. As they made their way towards the market he only appeared to grow grumpier.

"You have grown closer to them as well Calder. Is that not good for you? Maybe you can move up in rank?" Cody asked him hopefully. He had become much closer to Finn and Kol these last few weeks. But as Niklaus's birthday drew nearer he seemed to pull further and further away from her. "Is it Niklaus?" She hoped not. He had become somewhat a constant presence of comfort to her, maybe he was the reason?

"Maybe so." He shrugged. He didn't like how much time she spent with them. But to be angry that she had come out of her shell seemed unfair. Instead he stewed alone.

"Cody! I am so happy to see that you came early!" Rebekah squealed, touching her arm lightly. Bekah and Calder's sister had grown close these past months and she had begun to wait for Cody in the village market most days. "Calder." Bekah nodded at her brother.

"It's fine." He muttered, "Off you go, I can handle this batch today." He told them, turning and unpacking the tables. He just wanted her gone so that he could be alone.

"Good! I have so much to ask you about." Bekah whispered, "Nik's birthday is only one week away and I need to figure out how we will sneak him away from the stables. Father never lets us have a celebration, but I know that we can get away with it this year." Could they though? Wouldn't Mikael notice Niklaus missing?

"Are you sure about this? I haven't known your father very long but he doesn't seem like the type to just forget where his son should be on his birthday." Cody was sure that once all his children went missing he would know for sure.

"You know he deserves it after all he has endured this year." Rebekah meant Tatia. That woman had been lurking around Niklaus for two months trying to get him back. The shittiest part was she wanted both Elijah and Niklaus. She saw nothing wrong with that. Cody hated her for it. She knew that it was common around her village to have more then one lover but that wasn't the world Cody had come from. She wasn't sure she would ever truly understand the need. Not to mention that was his brother! Tatia had broken his heart.

"Well.. I was going to look for a present for him today. I was really hoping you would help me." Bekah smirked, "Any ideas?" The flapping of small wings distracted Cody as she rambled on... She had been hearing them a lot lately. This was not unusual, but lately Cody had noticed an increase in bird activity around her. Until now, the market was not one of those places. Normally the villagers frightened them away. But here she stood, with a small brown bird staring down at her from a log hut. "Cody? Do you think he would like this?" Rebekah held a small pendant up to her, her eyes hopeful.

No. "Uh.. I am not so sure he would enjoy jewelry Bekah. Maybe something else?" She asked, only half paying attention.

"What is it?" Rebekah asked her, curiously watching as Cody's eyes went back to the roof tops behind them.

"Nothing.. I could swear that the birds have been following me." It was silly and hearing herself tell Bekah made it sound even more irrational. "Look I think that we should find him something a little more.. Niklaus." Cody pushed the thought of birds out of her mind and hoped that Rebekah would forget that she had even mentioned it.

Cody grabbed her friends hand and pulled her towards another stall. "What if we threw a masked party?" Cody asked her, picking up a long nosed grey mask made of solid wood. It was neat and obviously carved by someone who knew what they were doing. "We can wear these, and he would have to guess who we all were."

Bekah watched Cody for a moment before reaching out for another one, "And you think this is something my brother would enjoy?" She asked holding the wooden mask to her face and staring through at her friend.

"I do." Cody grinned from beneath the mask that covered half of her own face. "I think he enjoys a little mischief. We can sell my berries tomorrow and use the money to get some spirits."

"You would do that? Isn't that money important for you?" Bekah pulled her mask away and stared at Cody, a hint of worry etched in her eyes.

"Yes but I can pick more." Cody shrugged, "I like your brother and I agree that he deserves some fun." He had it hard but he always seemed to rise above it. He did his best to be better for his father. She knew it would never work out for him and that made her sad.

"You are certain?" Bekah asked her again, still unsure.

"Rebekah! Yes I am certain. Let me do this for him." Cody sighed, grabbing her mask. "We will take all of these." She told the merchant who had been peering at them hopefully.

"And what of music?" She asked Cody as she paid the man.

"I am unsure. Ask one of your brothers to deal with it. You and I will do the rest."

* * *

><p>The next two days were filled with planning as Rebekah and Cody ran around the village pulling things together. Cody spent a full day with her just picking berries in the woods, and they ended up with enough to trade for what they needed. Aeon and Bjorn caught a large boar for supper and agreed to the meeting spot. This was the hardest task because they all knew that if they were not careful Mikael would find them all before they had their fun. He would most likely find out but Cody hoped it would be the next day. That would give Niklaus one night of fun. Something she knew deep down that he deserved.<p>

"This is it." Rebekah muttered as she fiddled with the masks, laying each one on a table she had built. "I am nervous."

"I know. But if we follow the plan then I think it will be okay. You have nothing to fear this night Bekah. Just think of your brother." He had no idea what they had planned for him. It was the best surprise party ever planned!They would all wait until everyone was in bed and then they would sneak him off on a whim to their destination. SURPRISE!

All Rebekah had to do was get him there in a few hours and the party could begin.

* * *

><p>"Shut up Aeon!" Cody whispered as she chucked a mask at him. "Put it on and just shut up!" He was the only one who seemed intent on ruining this night for Niklaus. "Please just do as I ask." Every other person here had been standing silent behind each tree as they waited for the birthday man and his sister. Cody could swear that she heard them. If only Aeon would shut the hell up!<p>

"Shh! I think they approach!" Finn called to Cody.

She grinned back at him as she pulled her mask into place and straightened out her new green tunic. She would be lying if she said she bought it for herself. Even though Niklaus and Cody had agreed to only be friends she seemed to care what he thought. It played a small hand in the cut of the dress. Her own brothers eyed her as we left for the party spot. It was as if they knew something that she hadn't figured out yet.

"Surprise!" Rebekah called out as she pulled her brother's arm towards the small grouping of family and friends. "Tonight we celebrate!" She cried excitedly. The look on his face was not one Cody would have expected as he gave his brothers a half smile. "You don't like it." She whispered softly.

"It is not that I do not like it sister. I am just surprised." But there was something hidden behind his words that Cody hoped to one day understand.

"Look! I have invited all of your best friends and there is food and drink." She began pointing in all directions anxiously. "Cody is here." Cody winced as her finger fell in her direction. Fighting her flight instinct she smiled back at him from under the mask and waved awkwardly. "She helped me do all this for you."

"Did she?" He asked, watching her from a distance. "Well then I better get this mask on and smarten up." He told her, reaching down to kiss her cheek softly. He was grateful. "Thank you sister."

Cody knew he so badly wished to hunt her down but her luck grew as she watched his brothers surround him. That was Cody's chance to sneak off into the crowd and hide herself away.

* * *

><p><strong>1 hour later:<strong>

Cody had been successful in her attempts at hiding from Niklaus as she skirted the edge of the party. If she could make it until tomorrow then she would be able to avoid his teasing. "Why are you hiding away here?" Rebekah asked her friend, nudging her arm. "I brought you a drink."

Cody took it from her and gulped the sweet liquid down in one go. "Sorry. The look on his face.." It had stopped her heart. Made her feel true sadness. Something she did not welcome.

"You think he was upset with you? He wasn't." She laughed as she slurred her words. "I know that you two have made some sort of friendship pact but Cody honest to the Gods? Do you really not see the way my brother watches you?" Her eye brow rose high as she glared back at Cody, grinning.

"Your brother does not watch me. We are friends." Cody shook her head in denial. She didn't need anything other then what had been offered to her; friendship. He knew that. She wasn't so sure she could handle anything greater then that.

"He does watch you. The day after meeting you in the woods he left the woman I thought he would marry." She pointed to the long haired girl dancing against Elijah as the fire burned high into the trees. "He is very sought after you know Cody. He is waiting."

"No he didn't, he left her before he met me." He told Cody so. "Your wires are crossed Bekah. How many of those have you had?"

"Wires? You say the strangest things sometimes Cody." She sighed loudly as they both watch Tatia from the outskirts of the party. "She loves him. If he hadn't left her she would have left Elijah alone.."

"No more. I can't listen to this anymore." Cody stammered. Tatia stumbled towards Niklaus with a big grin on her lips as she gripped his arm tightly. Elijah stood back dancing like he had seen nothing. _Why were they watching this?_ "Look, see." Cody pointed to them, "They are going off into the woods and it is dark. He clearly wants her still or they would not do this." _Why was he doing this?_

"Follow them. See what happens." She shrugged as she lay a hand on Cody's shoulder. "I am going to dance." Cody watched her as she stumbled off towards Bjorn and began dancing. It was nice to see her brother smile as she joined him. She wondered if that would lead any where?

* * *

><p>Cody slipped into the forest as she tried her best to listen for the sounds of Tatia and Niklaus, stumbling through the trees without any real direction. She gripped her dress, hiking it up so that she could maneuver around the brambles that caught on the long skirt, ripping and tearing.<p>

"Please. I am sorry for what I did Niklaus you know that. I love you." Tatia's voice could be heard from far off but Cody still could not make out where it came from.

"I know that you are sorry Tatia. I wish you and my brother the best life but I have told you that I am done." He said back.

"Is this because of that Cody girl?" She demanded. Cody slipped past a few more trees before she found them standing in a small clearing. "What does she have that I don't?"

"It isn't about what she may or may not have Tatia. When I look at her.. I don't have to explain myself further to you. Go back to the fire and be with Elijah." He began walking away from her but she gripped his sleeve once again, "Go back." He repeated. Cody's foot slid as she tried to still herself behind the tree she had found. The snapping of twigs could be heard, she was sure.

"Give me another chance." Tatia pleaded.

"Go." He pulled away and shoved her back towards the fire. Cody turned and leaned against the rough bark of the tree, sighing heavily. She had almost given herself away. How would she have explained herself to them? She finally caught her breath as she pulled herself back up and began to make her way back towards the party. But as she took the first step she felt a hand grip her arm tightly, pulling her back hard against the tree Cody had sheltered herself behind.

"Nikalus." Cody whimpered as she looked at him. "I didn't mean to pry.."

"All this." He muttered, watching the girl with an intense stare. "All I wanted Cody was for this."

_Oh Gods here came the heavy breathing once again.._ His lips crashed down on her own so softly that she had to do a double take of the situation to fully grasp what it was that was happening to her. Feet numb, hands shaky, tummy fluttering... He was kissing her! Cody's hands betrayed her as they slid up around his neck and into his long hair, pulling him in deeper.

His hands gripped her sides as he pushed her hard against the tree at her back. The more it dug in the more she held on for dear life. This wasn't meant to happen! What was she doing.. A hundred questions flew through Cody's mind as they mashed their lips together like teenagers in heat. Why did she need him so badly?

She felt him pull back as his lips trailed down her neck. This left her panting like a looser as she tried to form words. "Niklaus."

"CODY?" Her head shot up as her brother's voice filled the woods. "CODY?"

"Niklaus!" Cody stammered, "We have to stop." She released his hair from her iron grip and allowed him to move back a foot. His eyes burned as he looked back at the girl he had been waiting for.. "I must go before he comes looking for me." If he caught Cody they would both be in trouble. Her brother was very protective..

"Cody?" Niklaus asked as she turned from him.

"Yes?" She looked back for a moment waiting to hear what he had to say.

"This has been the best birthday I have had in a long time."

"I am glad." She smiled, blushing as she ran off towards Calder and the party. What the hell had she done? There was no way Niklaus and Cody could be friends any longer, it would be far to awkward. Where did this leave them?


	8. Chapter 8

**Sorry about my absence but I am back and ready with ideas for this story :) Please review. Follow. Fav :P**

**Chapter 8:**

They kissed.. _Oh Gods!_ What had she done? Cody couldn't stop it and she couldn't explain the reason. It was madness, it had to be. Cool water hit her face as she leaned down over the lake. The water seemed murky today she noticed as she continued washing the heat from her cheeks. How could she face him again after that?

Maybe she could avoid him somehow? Tonight was the full moon and her family planned to stay in and avoid the danger that they knew lurked amongst the trees. She could use that as my excuse.

"You still out here? Ma is looking for you." Calder called out from the tree line. He didn't move, instead he watched Cody from where he stood, his arms crossed over his wide chest.

"What does she want?" Cody deadpanned. She wasn't in the mood today.

"She wants to make sure you won't be running around the woods tonight like a daft little girl." He smirked, "Rightfully so. Your last eventful full moon was ridiculous."

She stood up and brushed her knees clean before swinging around to face her brother, "WHAT is your problem with me?" She snapped. "Why are you treating me this way?" Cody's face was hot once again as she yelled her feelings in his direction. "WHAT DID I DO TO YOU?" She demanded hotly.

He came towards her at great speed, his arms at his sides until they came face to face. His chest moved quickly, up and down. "How can you choose Niklaus?" He seethed, his nose almost on Cody's.

"What are you talking about?" Cody asked him, confused. He wasn't even there last night. It wouldn't even explain why he had been so hateful these past few months.

"You have done nothing but spend your time with that family. But I get it.. You do it for him!" The hate Cody saw in his eyes scared her. She had never known Calder to act this way, ever.

"So you are jealous that I spend time with Niklaus? Really!" She spat back, "It changes nothing. You are still my brother!"

"MAYBE I DON'T WANT TO BE YOUR BROTHER!" He yelled this time, right in her face. Cody stepped back and stared at the man. What the hell was he talking about? What did he expect from her? She couldn't just leave them. Mag's would be mad and she would have no place to go..

"You want me to leave?" Cody stuttered.. "But I.." She had done nothing wrong..

"NO! NO I DON'T WANT YOU TO LEAVE!" He screamed loudly.

"Okay.. Okay so.. You want what? What?" Why couldn't he speak properly and just get it over with! He exhaled loudly and ran his hand up through his hair in frustration. "Please, just help me understand." She pleaded.

"I give you permission." He sighed, defeated. "Just.. Go ahead." He meant She could read his mind.. Cody nodded awkwardly before she dropped her shields.

_'I love you. Don't you know that I love you? Why can't I just say it out loud? I have feelings for you!'_ Cody must have opened and closed her mouth in shock three or four times before finally speaking.

"No you don't." She said, shaking her head and stepping back again. "You don't Calder." He didn't, he couldn't. This wasn't happening.

"Yes.. I do." Cody could tell he was ashamed but he pressed on anyways, "You aren't really my sister so if that is what worries you it shouldn't." He put his hand out towards her, "Seeing you with Niklaus hurts. I am sorry that I have taken that out on you but I cannot seem to help it."

"Stop this." She denied what he was saying as she continued to shake her head.

"Just.. Just tell me that you do not love him." He pleaded.

Did Cody love Niklaus? Was that what it was last night? "I.."

"Just tell me that you don't love him and that you are only friends." He repeated helplessly. The sadness that rolled off of him was contagious and she could feel a tear fall down her cheek and onto the forest floor.

"I can't tell you that because I don't know the answer. I am sorry brother but I do not feel that way for you... I love you but it isn't the same." It was the only thing she was sure of.

"But you could learn to love me." He fought her words, stepping further towards her. "If you allowed me to show you how I feel then maybe you would feel it to?"

_Why was this beginning to freak her out?_ Cody had never questioned her brothers actions until this year.. But the look on his face right now was telling her to run. "Just let me show you." He repeated.

"No. Calder I think we should just head home alright?" Cody tried to reason with him but as she backed up she tripped over a rock and fell into the soil beneath her.

His hand shot out to help Cody up and she took it without thinking. He pulled her right into his chest and smashed his lips into hers. She fought back, throwing her hands up to his arms and pushing as hard as she could on him. "Stop!" She murmured as she struggled. "STOP!" Cody cried out, heat filling her hands as her brother went flying through the air and smack into the murky lake water.

Whatever it was it was bright and it lit up the forest around them, even during the day. Cody blinked as she watched him pull himself together and try to figure out what had just happened. Before he could remove himself from the lake she ran. She ran as fast as she could until she reached the cabin and the safety it held.

* * *

><p>It was late in the evening when Calder returned to the dwelling. He knew what he had done was wrong but he couldn't have helped it. He loved her and every time he saw Niklaus watching her he got angry. He thought that if he laid claim now that maybe the man would back off. But he was no Mikaelson was he? He was the son of a merchant, nothing more. He had nothing to offer her.<p>

Cody's eyes opened from where she lay in the dark corner of the cabin. Fear stayed with her as she watched him move about in the stillness. Never did she think it would ever come to this. But here she was; afraid. She squeezed her eyes closed and waited for the calmness of rest to take her away.

* * *

><p>Cody awoke in the morning to the chirping of birds. Something she had grown fond of during her time here. But it wasn't the same this morning. As she climbed from the furs she looked down at her swollen and bruised wrists. She slid her fingers along them, deciding she would wear long sleeves for a week until they went away. No one had to know what had happened. She could move past it.<p>

After she was dressed and ready for the morning she left her family behind and walked down the winding path towards the village. It had been something she was so used to now. Meeting Rebekah for breakfast.

Rebekah could just make out her best friends figure in the tall trees as she twiddled her thumbs anxiously. She had left so fast the night of Nik's party that she worried that something had happened. "Cody, I am glad to see your face." She smiled as she was joined at the table she had chosen.

"Bekah. Yes I am truly sorry that I left so quickly. My brother had me leave early." Cody said weakly, smiling at her friend. She could feel it falter but she hoped it would go unnoticed.

"My brother has been very happy since then. He hasn't made my father angry since. I wonder if maybe you two had a talk?" She asked Cody.

"Yah.. I mean I guess so. He kissed me." Cody whispered, tapping her fingers on the wood below.

"Did he?! That is good news! How was it?" She asked, excited that her friend could become family. If Rebekah had her way that is what would happen. She wished happiness for Niklaus and Cody. together they could have it, she was sure.

"I don't know.. I keep telling myself what I want is to be left alone.. But after what happened I feel confused. I don't feel like myself.." Cody told her. She was worried. What would happen to Maggie if she married and moved away. She owed her mother everything. But after what had happened in the woods she felt as though each moment away from him was tearing at her soul. She felt gloomy. And after what had happened with Calder she felt even more distraught.

"I know you had plans to be some strange spinster lady. But Cody come on. That can't be all that life holds for you." Rebekah winced at her words. Since she had met the girl she had seen a deep hidden sadness in Cody. It wasn't on the surface for all to see. Bekah figured it was hard for most. But she saw it there none the less. Cody didn't want happiness for herself. She wanted only to live for others. "You deserve to be happy and so does my brother, don't you see that?"

Cody looked away from Rebekah as she spoke. She wasn't sure what to say. She had never thought of it that way before. But the way the her friend had looked at her said something. It said she knew. "Maybe you're right." She muttered, watching the people of the village pass by. "But how can I?"

Rebekah reached for Cody then, taking her hand. As she did so Cody's sleeve ran up her arm revealing deep purple welts. "Cody what is that?" She said, stunned. She gripped the girl and slid the fabric up higher. "Who did this to you?" She demanded to know. Whoever had done it would have to face her. Life was cruel and it was out to get her. It didn't matter where she ran or when. She was destined for all this.

Cody pulled her arms away and slid the sleeves of her shirt down once again. "It's nothing, really."

"Did Nik do this to you? Is that why you are holding back? Tell me!" She said again, demanding eye contact with her.

"I have to go." Cody stuttered, pulling her fur up off the table and wrapping it back around herself. "I will see you tomorrow." She cut the visit very short and fled back towards home. At least she thought it was her home. But the idea of seeing Calder there struck her. She had no escape from him. She had no escape any longer.

It didn't matter where or when she ran to, this was her path. She wasn't meant for happiness.

* * *

><p>Cody threw one stone after the other into the lake. She was filled with anger.. Rage. How was she meant to go back home now? How was she to face her siblings knowing what she knew. Nothing was the same. She lost a best friend. But worse.. He had hurt her.<p>

She had been sitting by the water for what seemed like hours trying to find a way to go back. She knew she had no other option. This was it for her. "Cody?" Her name rang out around her as she raised her head to find it. She was sure it sounded like Niklaus. But she sighed when it stopped.

"CODY?" He called out again, hoping to find her. He wasn't quite sure what was going on. But he knew he had to find her. He found her then, leaning over a small lake, her fingers touching the stillness. She always caught him off guard. Her silhouette, her facial expression. It was always something. She was a vision. "Cody." He said again, catching her attention. She pulled up from the water and turned towards him.

"Nik!" Her face changed instantly to worry when she saw him. He had a bleeding nose and his hair was tussled. "What happened?" She asked him, forgetting about her problems.

"Rebekah." He laughed, touching his face lightly. "Nothing to worry to much about. She thought I had done something to you." The humor fell from Nik's face as he searched her pale body for any sign of damage. He knew if it was true that he would kill whoever had hurt her. His woman.

"She did this?" Cody asked, reaching up and touching his nose. He winced as she did so but shrugged it off. She smiled up at him. "She has a good right hook it seems."

"Do not ignore my question. Has someone done something to you? Tell me now." He demanded, trying hard not to get drawn into the silliness of it all.

"I am alright. Calder and I got in a bit of a disagreement. Nothing more." She waved him off. "I just didn't much wish to speak of it earlier. She must have thought it was you.. Oh Klaus I am sorry." She laughed at the words. "I didn't think she would hit you."

"Yes well.. I am as shocked as anyone. She went off, something about how I hurt you and it was my fault." He was very confused.

"Oh gods." She sighed loudly. "Truly I am sorry Niklaus."

He watched her speak, her lips moving. They were beautiful to. Everything about her was enticing and he sometimes had a hard time keeping his hands away from her. But she had allowed him a kiss and that was promising. He reached out and held her cheek. She swallowed and looked up at him. "I should thank you again for my birthday." He told her.

"Yes well.. You did deserve something nice." She said, her head filling with fog as he touched her skin.

"Most years I do not feel as though that is true." He tried hard to figure out just what she was thinking. He watched her face for any sign. "To know that you feel the way I do. It was enough for me."

She blinked up at him. She wasn't sure what to say. Had she felt the same? How did he even really feel? She decided then that it was time. She dropped her shields.


	9. Chapter 9

A big hello to all my new followers! Here is another chapter for you. Reviews fuel me :( show me some love! some fluff this chapter :)

Chapter 9:

Cody stood there in silence, staring up at the man she had come to think of as a friend. Did she love him? She knew she didn't love Calder like that. It wasn't a hard thing to think about. She just asked herself and knew right away what the answer was; no. So why was it so hard to do that here?

"Who hurt you?" Niklaus asked her again. He was a patient man but the thought of someone hurting her made his blood boil. Since his birthday he was under the impression they had grown past friends. If that was so then it was his job to keep her safe.

"It doesn't matter. It's over now." She lied, taking a step away from him. "I just need it to be over okay?" She raised her sad eyes to him in the hopes of having him give up on the matter. She needed him to give up on it.

Nik sighed, she wasn't going to tell him. Rebekah hadn't known either. For now he would hold off. But the matter wasn't over if he could help it. "What are you doing out here?" He asked her curiously. The sir smelled sweeter then usual but he shrugged it off as the flowers around them blooming.

"I needed to think about things." She shrugged. She needed to dwell in self pitty was more like it. Niklaus reached out for her hand, catching it. He pulled her closer and she let him. She was always allowing him to do these things when no one else could.

He held her close, touching his forehead to hers and watching her face. "What is it about you that makes me unable to think straight?" He asked her.

"I have done nothing." She said, smiling as she shrugged the sadness away. "I am just me." She knew she sounded shaky but he made her that way. She felt nervous and unsure of herself. But in that moment she figured out why. It wasn't out of fear of upsetting him or looking stupid. It was fear of loosing him somehow. She cared for the man. Her life plans had been smashed into the dirt and she could do nothing to stop it.

Nikalus and Cody spent the rest of the day by the lake. They talked about their lives as they normally would. And when he walked her home and left her with Maggie, he did so holding her hand.

* * *

><p>Maggie smiled as she watched her daughter say goodbye to Niklaus. She had spent so many nights worrying for her. Staying home and taking care of her mother was not a life she wanted for the strong willed girl she had taken in and called her own. The second they had been visited by the handsome blonde haired man in the market place she had grown excited. Angry yes, but she also began to see a new future for the girl. Once that held love and happiness.<p>

"Your staring." Cody said to her mother as she walked towards the house. Maggie leaned in the doorway and grinned from ear to ear at her.

"I do so only because I am happy." Maggie told her. "That boy has had a hard life."

Maggie didn't have to say it. Cody knew what she was thinking. She had a hard life to, at least the life she had shared with the woman. One where her parents died and left her in the woods alone.

"There are no two people in this village who fit better." Maggie went on.

Cody rolled her eyes at the woman. "We are only seeing where it leads, nothing more." She knew her words were a lie as soon as she spoke them. But she was embarrassed and a bit ashamed that she had ruined her plans so hastily. She had always been strong before, but Niklaus was changing her. He was changing everything.

* * *

><p><span>One month later:<span>

The moon hung high in the sky as Cody stepped out from the house. Calder had left them days before, taking a job closer to the village. She had to admit her relief. She loved him, he was her brother. But the awkward uncertainty she felt around him was uncomfortable. With him gone she could breathe once again.

Her and Niklaus spent time together daily. He came and took her on walks through the woods. But they hadn't moved on from a passionate kiss here and there. But Cody was happy with this. She loved him, she knew it. But this was all new to her and she wanted to know that it was the right thing for her before she made a rash choice to bed him.

But tonight she felt the odd buzz in the air that she normally did on full moons. Something that made her feel on edge. Not in a bad way though. No. She felt more as though she should be out there, amongst the trees. But she also feared that would mean a trip back to her own time. Because of that she never left the house on a full moon, not without someone else with her.

"It's going to be a long night sweet child. Come inside and get some rest." Maggie told Cody, touching her shoulder gently. "Things will be better tomorrow." She had noticed her daughter's recent mood shift after her son left the dwelling. She had been feeling happier in a way. But like every month on the full moon she stood anxiously waiting for something that never came.

"Okay." She sighed, following her mother back inside.

* * *

><p>Cody woke with a start. The sun was just starting to show it's face in the sky, the night had ended. But something wasn't right. No.. Something was horribly wrong. Cody slid from the furs and into a dress as quickly as she manage. She didn't know what was happening but she could feel the dread in the air around her.<p>

"Tell mother I have gone into the village to find Rebekah." She whispered to Bjorn before she pulled on a fur and fled from the cabin. Her feet hit the familiar path as she moved quickly towards her friends home.

There were no birds chirping as Cody found the opening to the village. She snuck through and made her way to Rebekah's. "Good morning dear." Esther smiled at her. "Rebekah is inside."

Cody nodded and passed the woman. "Bekah." She whispered, nudging the sleeping girl. "Bekah wake up." She pressed on.

"What!" She snapped, turning towards Cody. "What is it? Cody?" She mumbled, rubbing her hands over her face. "What is it?"

"Where is Niklaus?" She asked without thinking. But she realized just as quickly that the feeling of dread was related to him.

"Father sent him out to the barn last night. He is still out there. Why are you here so early? What's wrong?" Rebekah asked her worried friend as she sat up and slipped on her tunic.

"I just.. Something is wrong." She began pacing as she waited for her friend to get her shoes on. "But if he is in the stable then all is well. Right?"

"We will go check on him." At least then Rebekah could help her friend feel better. They had been spending a lot more time together since Nik and Cody had accepted their feelings for each other. This meant more suppers, more days by the lake and more walking in the woods together. Rebekah loved this time she had with Cody. She hadn't many friends in the village that meant as much to her as Cody did. She would call them best friends.

The two young women made their way out towards the barn. The horses were still in their stables, moving around grumpily. "Thats odd." Rebekah said, raising her brow.

"What is it?" Cody asked her. Worry falling over her once again.

"Normally he lets them out into the yard by now." She muttered, pushing the barn open. "Niklaus?" She called out. "He isn't here."

Cody rubbed her hand up over her tired face before turning and heading back towards the woods. "Where are you going? Cody!" Bekah called after her. But Cody ignored her friend. She just went were her body told her to go. She pushed through the bushes until she broke off the normal path and towards two voices.

"Brother you must take this. We must move quickly before your absence is missed." Elijah said. Cody could see him now as he stood over a bare Niklaus. Niklaus had his head down, his hair falling over his naked back as he sat against the large log. But as she grew closer she saw it. A man with his legs missing, blood scattering the ground around him.

Niklaus reached up ad took the clothing from his brother. But the only thing he could think of now was what he had done to the man that lay before him. Blood covered Nik's body and it was obvious even to him that he had done this.

"Nik?" Cody said, watching the two brothers. Elijah's head raised to hers, fear falling over him as he realized there was a witness to what had happened. What could he do now? He could not hurt the girl, his brother loved her. Niklaus began pulling the pants on quicker then before.

"This is not what it looks like." Elijah began. But Cody raised her hand to shut him up.

"How many?" She asked him.

"Six Elijah said calmly. Nik's hands covered his face in shock at what he had done to his people. He never meant any of it. "He tore them apart as though there were nothing to begin with."

"We need to get rid of this." Cody said, pointing to the dead man. "Can we take it somewhere? I can say he was with me last night." It all made sense now, at least more then before. He was a wolf. The feeling she got on the night of the full moon...

Elijah stared back at her in shock. She was helping? "Yes I could take it away. But I would need to do so now." She nodded to him.

"I can help Nik clean up." She said, waiting for Elijah to leave. She looked back at Niklaus. He sat rocking back and forth mildly, a serious look on his face. He didn't seem to notice that she was even there with him then. Elijah lifted the body over his back and began to head further into the woods. "Nik?" She said, kneeling down to him. His shirt was still off, blood caked on his chest and mouth.

"What am I?" He asked her, looking up into her face. How was any of this happening? He was the son of Mikael. They didn't have wolf blood... "What have I become?" His eyes searched her own.

"I think we know the answer to that." She said softly as she reached for his face. She threaded her hand into his hair gently and got his full attention. "Your brothers are not like this Niklaus. My first impression of you was that you were not full siblings... Maybe you need to speak with Esther."

"No. No they are my family." He pulled away, shaking his head in denial. "I may not like him.. But he is my father."

"No.. I do not think that he is." She whispered back. It hurt to see him so upset. She had never seen him this way before. Truly saddened. Broken. He moved towards her, dropping his forehead onto her shoulder. "It is alright. We can figure something out so that you do not hurt any more people." It was all she could do for him.

"You accept me this way?" He asked her confused. Why would she want him after he murdered their own people. Six of them to be exact.

"I am not as normal as I appear to be Niklaus. Who am I to judge you?" She asked him, pulling away to look at him again. She had done things she could not explain even to herself. She wasn't going to give up on him so easily. That just wasn't who she was. "We need to get you cleaned up now, alright?" She said, pulling the shirt up over his head. "Then we can go back to the village."

* * *

><p>She took Niklaus to the lake by her home, allowing him to wash up. She kept watch, making sure that no one stumbled across them while he was still bloody. When he was finished he climbed out and put on the clean clothes that Elijah had brought him.<p>

"It is done." Elijah told her, whispering as his brother clothed himself. "Father is not happy that he is missing.. I told him I would check your cabin and bring him back."

"It is the only thing I can think of." Cody said as Niklaus joined them.

"I will be punished but it is not as bad as what he would do if he caught me out there like that. Thank you two. You are truly my family." He said, touching his brothers shoulder. They pulled into a short hug before breaking apart. "We need a moment brother." Niklaus said to Elijah. His brother nodded and walked off towards what she assumed was the cabin and Maggie.

"You must go now." She told him, smiling softly.

"This morning.. It was not expected." He said. She nodded, waiting for him to say goodbye. "You were there for me."

"As I am sure you would be for me?" She asked, curious of his answer.

He moved closer to her, taking her hands in his. He rested his forehead against hers and looked down at her. "I love you Cody." He whispered to her, nervous of what she might say. But he didn't really care any more. He had been holding it in for a while. What her and Elijah had done for him.. Was more then he could have asked for.


End file.
